


Love Conquers All

by MahTohSka



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: A phone call comes in concerning a possessed individual - Janine. Why does this news make Egon's chest subtly tighten?
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Love Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift to MorganSkye!

“Ghostbusters, how can we help you, dear citizen?”

“Ray, just answer the phone like a normal person,” Peter faintly rolled his eyes as they sat on phone duty at Janine’s desk, Venkman noting how late the time was - eleven at night. 

“Hi, uhh … this is Doneen Pfeifer, I’m a neighbor of Janine Melnitz,” came a subtle frightened voice. “There’s … there’s something funny going on in her apartment, I heard like a kind of strong wind like a hurricane for a couple seconds and I could hear Janine scream and then it just stopped.”

“Any other signs of activity? Have you checked on her?” Ray sat forward with a concerned look, sensing the terror in the woman’s voice. 

“I-I did … well, tried to anyway,” Doneen sounded shook. “There was a strange red light coming from under the door and when I knocked it felt like something was chucked at it. Then it … it slowly opened and she … she was just levitating with this menacing glow about her and all she said was, ‘Bring him’, and then the door shut on my face. I turned tail and sprinted back to my apartment.” 

Ray scribbled down the minor details the woman could offer, his brows faintly knitting. “She said, ‘Bring him.’ Did the entity inside her specify anyone in particular? Like give a name?” 

“Not that I know of … please be here soon, her apartment is next to mine and I can hear her voice getting louder …” On Doneen’s end, a voice clear as day growled in Ray’s ear. 

_“Bring him to me, I demand his cold heart on a silver platter!”_ Doneen’s end hung up on Ray abruptly, Stantz gradually putting the phone back on the cradle, the same concerned stare fixed on the little notepad. He leaned back in the chair, the squeak of the metal springs creaking; Venkman sat forward on the desk, propping his head on his hand. 

“Diagnosis, Doctor Stantz?” 

“That was Janine’s neighbor,” he spoke, keeping the volume low. “She said Janine’s been possessed.”

“Thought she’s always been like that.”

“Peter,” Ray shot him an annoyed glance. He sighed. “We need to be careful about this. There’s someone specific the entity wants -”

“Pretty ol’ me?”

Ray wasn’t listening to Peter as he continued to speak aloud, “Given that Janine recently has departed from the literature professor who vaguely resembles an associate of ours, I think it’s a given who the certain someone is.” Peter dropped the smartass shtick as he got what Ray was saying, both of them looking at the staircase that lead to the upper levels. They heard a set of footsteps lead from the fire pole entrance to the main stairs leading down, Egon stopping at the landing; they saw the very subtle worry in his eyes, his frame tense for a moment before his body started to move again towards the lockers, grabbing a trap and slipping something in his pocket. 

“Uhh, ‘scuse me, sir? You’re not going alone,” Peter rose. 

“We can help you on this, Spengler,” Ray got up, walking towards the tall Ghostbuster. “Three heads are better than one.” 

Egon paused, his locker door halfway closed. Why was this bothering him so much? The aftermath of being forced astral projected into the head of a person he considered to be close with on an associate level brought new thoughts to the forefront of his mind; his life and the relationships that came with it were being questioned whenever he wasn’t entirely focused on a project. He had scanned his brain waves for any further anomalies, disrupted patterns, even at a thousandth of one percent. He did manage to find one a few days after the incident with the vikings, but these new scans hadn’t showed that same result. Why did his chest subtly tighten at the mention of Janine being possessed?

“Ground control to Major Egon,” Peter snapped his fingers by Spengler’s ear, the physicist rapidly blinking briefly as he stared down at Venkman and over to Ray. The prolonged spacing out got them worried that the news might have broken him in some way. “We need you to be present with us, big guy. Are you?”

“Yes. I’m here,” came the response, Egon closing the locker door completely. “We should hurry. Try not to provoke the entity when we get there, Venkman. This …,” he caught himself, trying to keep the rising muddled emotions at bay, “this is a delicate matter.” 

“Take it easy, big guy,” Venkman patted him on the shoulder. “We got this.”

It was nearing midnight when they pulled up to Janine’s apartment building, the PKE meter starting to light up like a pinball machine the closer they got to her flat on the third floor. Coming to the door, they noticed the door was slightly ajar, the lights were off inside; Ray and Venkman exchanged faint weary glances, mostly directed at Spengler who kept his composure as he volunteered to go in first. Ray came in right behind him, however his and Peter’s entrances were denied once Stantz put one foot inside the apartment; an unseen force sent the two Ghostbusters flying into the wall, the door rapidly closing shut. Peter scrambled to his feet, attempting to jiggle the doorknob and open the door, finding it sealed shut. 

Spengler heard Venkman’s pounds on the door to get it open, Egon turned to undo any locks and turn the knob, feeling a blank wall in front of him. He deeply breathed through his nose, taking two steps backward; he felt a hand snake up his shoulder, Egon turned on his heels, all he could see were a pair of faintly glowing red eyes staring up at him. That hand on his shoulder crept up to his cheek, caressing it for a brief moment before it dropped and something collided with his temple, knocking him unconscious.

“One of them got konked out,” Peter whispered to Ray as their ears were against the door. “Let’s hope if and when this door opens, we find the demon gone and those two finally made love.”

“I don’t appreciate the joke at a time like this but … I hope Egon has it under control,” Ray whispered back. 

(A/N: *Narrator voice* Egon, in fact, didn’t have it under control)

His first instinct coming to was rubbing where his head hurt, but couldn’t move as Egon discovered he had been tied to a chair; the rope was tight around his arms and wrists, binding him to the backrest. The same constriction was present around his ankles, each tied to the front legs. Surveying his surroundings, the living room area had been rearranged and clear of main furniture, just him in the middle of a large circle of candles. Working quickly to undo the binds, Spengler’s efforts were cut short when an invisible force had wrapped itself around his throat, restricting his air. 

Stepping out from the shadows was Janine … or at least, the entity currently inhabiting Janine’s body. Her eyes were wide, wet with heavy tears, Spengler saw the piercing red irises, but also the fight in that stare - he could see she was trying to fight it off; she stepped through the circle and stood in front of him, her breathing bordering on heavy, shaky and deep. 

“Janine … keep … fighting it,” Egon managed to get out through the chokehold. 

_‘This isn’t her fighting me, you cur,’_ a voice echoed in his head. _‘I’ve been showing her how cruel you’ve been to her time and time again, letting her know that you never will reciprocate feelings to her.’_ He felt the grip tighten. _‘I’m letting her see the truth, show her who you really are.’_

“Don’t … listen to … it …” 

“You’ve never shown any real emotion to me, Egon,” Janine’s voice sounded broken, quiet. “I tried to show you. To show you how to feel for another person. But you shut me away, keeping your distance. Don’t you notice me?”

“I … do …” There came a tightening in his chest, like a vice squeezing his heart as it was slowly stopping it from pumping blood; his head started to feel light, the room spinning gradually. The gasps of air he tried to take were far and few between, he could taste metal on his tongue. 

_**“Then why do you not say anything, or build a wall around yourself?”**_ Janine’s and the demon’s voice merged, booming in the room around them. 

Something broke through Spengler, his voice breaking, “Please … Janine … I’m … sorry … I’m sorry …”

_“Sorry won’t cut it, pig.”_

“I need … to confess … please …” The demon controlling Janine tilted her head slightly, letting go of Egon. He deeply gasped for air, coughing harshly in between breaths; a tight fist grabbed his hair, forcing him to look up at her through bleary eyes. He saw Janine was no longer there, but the demon possessing her; her free hand brushed down his face, caressing it until it tightly gripped around his jaw, nails digging into his skin as it pierced his cheek and chin. Spengler felt that desperation creep into him again, why this was the most prominent emotion clinging onto him it somewhat baffled him.

_“Pathetic man,”_ it sneered, harshly letting go of him. 

“I need to speak with her,” his voice hoarse. 

_“I can see right through you. You’re fighting yourself and don’t know how to control your emotions around her.”_

“You’re not wrong,” he weakly huffed. 

_“Then we agree on something. Hah. You mortals really are something.”_ She straddled his legs, sitting on him. The demon smirked, lacing her hands behind his neck. _“Well? We’re listening, foul beast. Was there something you wanted to share with us?”_

His heart raced in his chest, muffling a few coughs as his lungs had a reprieve and could breathe again. The words were there, crawling up his throat, the rawness of being vulnerable in front of her like this was overwhelming; Egon wished he could confess at a different time perhaps under less supernatural circumstances, but at this point in time there would be no way he’d be walking out of this encounter alive. Hands started to undo his tie, the article being tossed away, then the top three buttons. 

“I …,” he gulped hard, “I confess I … I do love her.” The fourth then fifth shirt button came undone, hands roamed around his pectorals and clavicles, landing on the crooks of his neck and shoulders. “I love Janine as a friend, I admire her courage and her ability to protect us from slanders and critical comments, speaking up for us when we’re unable to say anything.” 

_“Hmm, real cute,”_ the demon smirked, ripping open the remainder of the shirt, pulling it down as far as it could go. _“You speak truthful. But I know there’s something else underneath that cold heart that will never see the light of day.”_ Her hands trailed back up to his head, gripping it firmly. The longer he stared into her increasingly glowing eyes, he was being pulled under into a light trance, gradually seeing a vision. _“Let me show you what she fantasizes. And my, my, does she have the appetite for you.”_

His breath hitched as he watched on - his face bearing a domineering stare down at her kneeling form, his hand lightly gripping her hair while she serviced him; another showed the two of them ravaging each other like a couple of animals, the biting and clawing leaving marks on their glistening forms. He saw them in the heat of the moment, her legs wrapped around his waist, genuine love in their faces - Egon was becoming aware he has had this same fantasy once or twice, when he allowed himself to drop his guard and needed to perform self-love. This the demon saw and latched onto it, his sexual love for Janine feeding it, pressing further into his psyche. 

_‘Oh, had the same fantasy, have you?’_ The voice echoed in his head as the vision played on. The demon found a crux to trap him in, letting go of his head, rubbing his growing bulge as the demon ground Janine’s hips on it, getting a soft whine from the entranced Ghostbuster. 

_“Hmm, I like what I’m seeing and hearing,”_ the demon purred in his ear. _“So you_ _**do**_ _love her sexually. Care to admit that? Or are you fooling her and yourself.”_

Egon tried to pull himself out of the demon’s enchantment, regain his composure, but Janine’s body was straddling him, her warmth against his exposed skin was starting to drive him mad. A tight hand gripped his scruff, the other trailed down his torso to squeeze his hard bulge; he let out a huff, trying to stifle and groan, it ended up escaping his lips. The hand on the back of his neck went up to grab a fistful of hair, forcing his head back as her lips planted gentle kisses on his neck and jaw, biting down on the corner of his jaw which made Spengler let out a deep short moan. This scenario shook him, his vulnerability becoming more and more present. 

“Yes, yes, I do,” he quickly got out in a breathy whisper. “I’ve been too afraid to,” another moan came out as there came another hard squeeze of his groin, “too afraid to act on what little fantasies I’ve had and make them reality.” 

_“Scaredy cat, huh. Cute. Too shy to say anything until it’s too late for you. But don’t worry,”_ the demon forced his head forward, staring at his dulled and glassy gaze while the demon’s charming effect still had him under. _“We can take care of that right now.”_ It needed to act quick, give the man a happy ending before slitting his throat. But why make his death so sudden? It’s played with its meal before, and it loved the faces and noises he was making - why not draw it out? Then leave her body and watch her break down after she’s seen the bloody body of her unrequited lover. 

It slinked off him briefly, grabbing a small knife it had waiting on the coffee table, the demon returning to straddle his hips, pressing Janine’s hips down on his twitching hard on, getting a throaty groan. But feeling that pressure brought something else to Egon’s attention - he had the gris gris bag in the pocket of his trousers the entire time. It was only now he had remembered he absentmindedly slipped it in his pocket back at the firehouse. 

_There’s more to life than just breathing, no? … When you’re ready to embrace love and live a little._

The dam inside him broke, breaking free from the demon’s trance; Egon felt a hole tear into his being, leaving his soul open for all to see. His mind was starting to catch up to his vulnerable heart, the words making themselves known. 

“Janine, if you’re listening, there’s something crucial I must confess to you,” he started. The demon stopped what it was doing, pulling away to see Egon was free from its enchantment; it peered more into his dark brown eyes, sensing something it never expected. “It’s true I have come across as unresponsive, and I deeply apologize for not acting on reciprocating any feelings of admiration and love towards you as you have shown me countless times. But … recent events have led me to question my life, my existence. Coming back from the dimension the Collectors put us in, forced astral projected into your psyche, and the aftermath of that, not to mention my … my sudden death and subsequent resurrection.” Egon took a deep breath. “I have reason to believe that while I may not show it … I do love you, Janine.” 

_“Lies,”_ the demon snarled, taking the paring knife and carved ‘HEATHEN’ on his chest. Egon hissed and prolonged a groaning cry, taking deep breaths as each cut stung worse than the last. 

“I was once asked if there was more to life than breathing. Like a fool I said, ‘no.’ I have come to terms that my own life is in constant danger, and I wouldn’t want to leave you alone without knowing that the love I have for you is more than that of friendship or in a sexual way.” He felt the knife drag across his torso, feeling the cuts spell out ‘LIAR’. “I have been in a never ending battle with myself. My rational mind has made me appear cold and robotic. It’s …,” he paused, feeling the rawness of his being hit him hard, “it’s like I’m somehow afraid of being vulnerable with those close to me.”

‘COWARD’ was being spelt on his chest. The demon was struggling to hold on to its vessel, sneering at the bound man. Spengler shook in his bindings, a flood of emotions drowning him as the exposure continued. “I have never been this open to anyone before, but know this … Janine, you may not realize it, but I have always loved you. Deeply. And unconditionally. It’s always been there. You mean a lot to me, and I care for you.” The demon attempted to slash the knife across his throat, but something moved the knife to leave a deep diagonal cut along his chest. Egon cried out, deeply breathing through clenched teeth; the demon went ballistic on him, starting to land blows to his face and abdomen. 

The ropes came undone on their own, Spengler slowly rising as the demon was doing everything it can to destroy Egon though it’s powers were fading as was its grip on Janine. It had tried to hold him back, standing a few feet away from him with hands extended; Egon pushed forward against the unseen force trying to keep him away, reaching his arm out as he overpowered the demon and held Janine close to him. She felt an aura radiate off him - one of deep and unfaltering love, unconditional and true.

There was a brief moment where she came through, seeing into his watery eyes that he truly loved her. Egon loosened his tight embrace, pressing his lips to hers; it was like an atomic bomb went off inside them, Janine felt the wave of passion and love hitting her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the pair’s kisses became deep and passionate. The demon felt itself being torn away and disappearing into nothingness, its power dead; they broke their kissing, staring into each other’s eyes for a moment. Janine placed a hand over his heart, feeling it beat hard and fast; they shared another kiss, and another, their lust for each other spiking as they soon made a space in the living room comfortable enough to finally consummate their love for each other.

Finally they heard the clicks of the locks being undone, Ray and Peter had been camped outside the apartment recording the PKE signatures until the demon had been exorcised. Cracking open the door, they saw in the middle of the room two people cuddling underneath a large blanket; Egon had Janine close to him, giving small pecks to her head, the couple looking satisfied with each other. 

“Told you,” Peter whispered to Ray as they slowly closed the door.


End file.
